Naked-eye 3D display is a display technology that does not require auxiliary equipment (such as wearing red and blue, polarized, shutter glasses or LCD helmet, etc.), and it is widely used in aerospace, military, medical, advertising design and entertainment interactive fields. There are two mainstream technologies of naked-eye 3D display: slit grating and lenticular grating. Slit grating is composed of light-transmitting and light-blocking gratings, to realize the spatial separation of different viewpoint images by blocking the light, while cylindrical lens grating uses the refraction of the light by the cylindrical lens, to deflect the light in space, thereby achieving similar effects with the slit grating, and the both approaches belong to spatial multiplexing naked-eye 3D display technologies. The slit grating is widely used because of its low cost, easy production, good three-dimensional display effect and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional naked-eye 3D display panel comprising a pixel array 40 and a grating portion 30 disposed in the light outgoing direction of the pixel array 40, in front of grating portion 30 is a viewing region 20, and a viewer 10 is in front of the viewing region 20 to view 3D pictures. The viewing region 20 comprises left-eye picture viewing regions L′ and right-eye picture viewing regions R′ which are alternately arranged. When the viewer's left-eye falls on a left-eye picture viewing region L′ and his right-eye falls on a right-eye picture viewing region R′, the viewer can see a normal 3D picture. However, when the viewer's position is shifted such that his left-eye falls on a right-eye picture viewing region R′ and his right-eye falls on a left-eye picture viewing region L′, the viewer cannot see a normal 3D picture, while this region is called a “dead zone”. As shown in FIG. 2, the G region in FIG. 2 is a region where a normal 3D picture can be seen, and the N regions on both sides of the G region are “dead zones”. As can be seen from FIG. 2, when the left-eye picture+the right-eye picture are used, 50% of the areas are “dead zones”, greatly reducing the quality of the naked-eye 3D display.